Romance and Sneezing
by Unattainable Dreams
Summary: Yami tries to be romantic and fails miserably. Puzzleshipping. Yaoi. AU. -Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange Challenge-


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Beta: TheRoseThatKnowsPain

Challenge: Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange Challenge (created by Jem Kallop). Check my profile for upcoming challenges.

Prompt: shadow, candle, rose **[Sent by Mystwalker]**

* * *

**Romance And Sneezing**

"Perfect," Yami muttered as he looked over Yugi and his shared bedroom, nodding to himself in smug satisfaction.

The sheets on the queen-sized bed were an amethyst color, the exact shade of Yugi's eyes. Black pillows decorated the bed along with hundreds of red rose petals. For lighting, Yami had placed several vanilla-scented candles around the room (he had constantly fretted about them catching something on fire), keeping the ceiling light off, giving everything a soothing golden color.

Yes, it was all very cliché, but Yami was sure that Yugi would like it. He really hoped he would. After all, this was the first time Yami had ever tried to something romantic like this for his partner.

Yami then checked the time and realized that Yugi would be home soon. Yugi had worked today while Yami had the day off and Yugi had been a little bitter about it. He wished he could stay home with Yami all day and Yami had laughed it off while Yugi pouted. Once Yugi had left for work, Yami went to gather everything for Yugi's surprise.

He snatched something off the dresser before rushing to the front door. There he stood while he waited for Yugi to open the door. When the door finally opened, Yami quickly grabbed Yugi and placed a blindfold over his eyes before Yugi could even greet him.

"Yami!" Yugi whined, "What are you doing?" He tried to get the blindfold off until Yami lightly slapped his hand away.

"Hush, Aibou," Yami said, "You'll find out soon enough."

He took Yugi's keys from his hand and hung them by the door before he gently guided Yugi toward their bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Yugi asked. He tried to plant his feet in the floor, but Yami just kept pushing him along.

"Don't worry about it," Yami replied as they neared the bedroom.

Yugi decided in that moment to let himself fall to floor. "Just tell me!" Yugi ordered. He pouted when he heard Yami's laughter. Crossing his arms across his chest, he said, "I'm not moving until you tell me what you're doing."

"Then I'll move you," Yami said as he lifted Yugi into his arms bridal-style. Yugi gasped and he would have glared had it not been for the blindfold.

"Yami," Yugi whined again. "I don't want to play one of your weird games. I just want to relax and spend time with you."

"This isn't a game, I promise," Yami said. Then, after a moment, he added, "You'll love this. I know it."

Yugi groaned, clearly not convinced. Yami was known to tell little lies just to get him to go along with stuff.

Finally, the two entered the bedroom. Yami carried Yugi to the bed before laying him down gently. He picked up a single rose from the night stand and placed it in Yugi hands. It was, of course, without thorns.

Yugi frowned as his nose twitched a little and he felt his eyes start to water. He knew this was their bedroom as they only had one bed. What was that smell, though? He could spell vanilla and something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. And then that thing Yami put in his hands. What was that? He twisted it around a little and discovered it was a flower of some sort. He lifted it to his nose to smell and he immediately froze.

It was then that Yami pulled off the blindfold. His shadow fell on Yugi as he beamed at him while he laid still. His eyes were wide and they stared up at Yami, the rose still near his nose.

"Well," Yami prompted, "Do you like it?" He looked hopeful. He assumed that Yugi would reach up and hug him or something. But he didn't.

Instead, Yugi glared up at him. He sat up quickly and pushed Yami aside so he could stand. "What is wrong with you?" he asked with a slight sniffle. His eyes were getting a bit red and watery.

"Aibou…?" Yami was confused. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong.

"Why would you give me a rose of all things and…," he paused to look behind him and pointed at the rose petals, "And those?" Yugi sneezed a few times.

"Because I thought you would like them," Yami answered, unsure, and Yugi sneezed again.

"Yami! I'm allergic to roses!" Yugi exclaimed before falling into a sneezing fit.

Yami blinked. "You've never told me that."

Yugi stared at Yami in disbelief. "Yes, I have. You just forgot," he said with another sneeze.

"I didn't," Yami said as he crossed his arms. "I'm sure I would have remembered if you had."

Yugi huffed. "I told you when we first started dating!" He whipped away water from his eyes and sniffled again.

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did—" Yami began, but stopped when Yugi went into another sneezing fit. He sighed and grabbed Yugi's arm and led him out of the room.

Once in the living room, he sat Yugi on the couch and went to the medicine cabinet. He returned with some allergy pills and handed them to Yugi who had then ceased his sneezing. He quickly retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to him.

Yugi softly muttered a thank you before swallowing the pills. He was then handed a box of tissues that he gratefully accepted.

Yami took a seat next to him on the couch and pulled him into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Aibou. I just wanted to make you happy. I had no idea you were allergic to roses."

Yugi gave him a light smile before he leaned over and kissed Yami on the cheek. "It's alright. I forgive you."

He took Yugi's face into his hands and was about to kiss him before Yugi pushed him away. He gave Yugi a funny look.

"I can barely breath as it is," Yugi explained. "And I know you'll take my breath away." He giggled and then sneezed a few more times.

"…That was really cheesy," Yami said finally, lips twitching into a smile.

Yugi slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah, well so were candles and rose petals," Yugi said before sticking his tongue out.

"I suppose I should go clean up the roses and put the candles out…," Yami said with a slump of his shoulders, smile falling.

"Yes! Go!" Yugi exclaimed and tried to push Yami off the couch.

Yami sighed as he left the room.

Yugi giggled a little while Yami was leaving. Then he sneezed again and groaned. If only he could have had the day off. Then none of this would have happened and he wouldn't be miserable. He slumped against the couch and waited for Yami to return.


End file.
